In the recent years, flash memories are commonly used in smart phones, tablets and Embedded Multimedia Card (eMMC) applications. With heavy pressure on pursuing more cost-effective solutions for flash storage systems, adopting Multi-Level-Cell (MLC) technology is a key step to double the memory capacity at low fabrication cost. However, compared to Single-Level-Cell (SLC) programming technology, MLC usually take more time to program data.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an operating method for a memory and an associated memory device to improve the program efficiency for flash memory.